A Healer's Hands
by 153alira
Summary: Ryyan is not a traditional Viking. While the other youths of Berk are training dragons, she is studying to become a healer. She is the silent observer of the Dragon Academy and occasional confidante to its trainers, especially Hiccup, who she may or may not be developing a unrequited crush on whether she wants to or not.
1. The First Hello

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or dragons from 'How to train you Dragon'**

* * *

The most common occurrence on the Isle of Berk, other than arctic snow storms, flooding and the deadly hail storms, were dragon attacks. The residences of Berk were always ready for these attacks, never far from a weapon or short of courage to face the beasts. They were Vikings. They never fled, for they were too stubborn for that.

Though not all of them fought dragons.

In one of the small houses located in the heart of the village, a man sat but his hearth and listened to the battle raging outside his door. He was called Rodan. He wore not armour but a plain red jerkin, covered by a black vest. He did not need armour for he was a healer, and healers do not kill. His wife was a true Viking, brave, proud and honourable Odin rest her soul.

Perhaps too honourable. Rodan often felt it was her sense of honour that took her from this world, rather than an Outcast.

He sat stirring a large pot of green liquid that perfumed the house with its stench. He would use it later along with the rest of his concoctions to treat the burns of the injured Vikings.

His young daughter sat at his side, playing with a wooden dragon quietly as he worked. The house suddenly shook and Rodan stopped his work. A fearsome roar emanated from above the roof and young child crawled closer to Rodan, pressing her face into his leg in fright.

"It's alright Ryyan," Rodan placed a hand on the child's sable coloured hair, "You're safe here."

She looked up at him and nodded, but still clung to him. Rodan moved the black pot away from the flame for the medicine to cool.

"It smells funny." Ryyan muttered.

"Go on. Have a whiff." Rodan brought a small spoonful closer her, "What do you smell?"

Ryyan scrunched up her little button nose. Rodan chuckled, "You'll need to know these things lass. One day you will have to make this."

"When?"

"When I'm stiff and old. This leg of mine will not hold out forever." Rodan absentmindedly rubbed his upper right leg at the thought of the old wound.

Ryyan gave a huff and sat up on her knees, examining the cooling liquid. "There's ... Comfrey ... sap from a Loki tree ... and Barberry?"

"Very good Ryyan."

The little girl smiled, and for a moment it seemed she had forgotten about the dragons. That is until to door crashed open. Ryan screamed and hid her face again. Rodan turned and faced the intruder, who happened to be the chief of the village, Stoick the Vast.

He barely fit through the door and blocked the view of the battle outside, which Rodan was grateful of. At Stoick's stood a boy so small he appeared to be made of twigs, covered in black soot.

"Rodan." The giant man boomed, the edges of his fur cloak were singed from dragon fire. "Keep an eye on this one. He keeps sneaking off." Stoick gave the boy a push into the house, who stumbled to his knees.

"Stoick." Rodan stood and slowly limped towards the boy, "Where is Gobber?"

"The damn forge is on fire. The Nadders escaped the traps and lit it up like a candle." The chief threw an accusing glance at his son before turned away to leave.

"Please! I can help Dad!"

"No Hiccup. For once do as you're told and stay inside." Stoick ordered his son. The door slammed shut and Rodan was left was shaking boy along with his frightened daughter.

"Come along Hiccup." Rodan coaxed to boy away from the door. "It's warmer by the fire. Ryyan will keep you company."

Hiccup shuffled towards fire, his head down to hide his frown. This wasn't the first time Hiccup had made a mistake that had led to disaster. Ryyan watched the boy curiously as she clutched her wooden dragon under her chin.

Rodan and Stoick had known eachother for many years, yet their children were but strangers to one another.

"Hello." Ryyan mumbled.

"... Hello." Hiccup mumbled back as he sat down and Ryyan moved aside a little to make room for him. Hiccup kept his eyes on the fire while Ryyan stared at the black smudges all over his skin and over sized green tunic.

Rodan lifted the pot off the hook and took it to his work bench to finish it. The two children sat side by side in silence for a time as the shouting from outside moved further away. The battle had moved towards the docks.

"You're injured." Ryyan finally said, pointing at the angry red rash on Hiccup's hand. He looked down at it before hiding it with his sleeve.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Liar."

Hiccup looked wounded by her words. Ryyan stood up and hurried over to the table to retrieve a cloth and a water pitcher.

"First rule of tending a wound is to clean it." Ryyan was speaking more to herself than to Hiccup while placed the pitcher and cloth down. "Minimises the risk of infections." She ran off again, this time to her father's cupboard. She scanned the many apothecary jars until she came across what she wanted. A tiny red clay pot.

Ryyan peeked over at her father to see that he wasn't looking, but he was still busy with the green medicine. She quickly pocketed the jar and closed the cupboard. A Monstrous Nightmare roared and Ryyan froze on the spot until the dragon passed by completely. She returned to Hiccup, who was holding her wooden dragon.

"What are you doing?"

Hiccup was so caught off guard that he dropped the toy. The already fragile wing broke off when it hit the floor.

"I I I Iyayaya ... I'm so sorry." Hiccup scrambled to pick up the pieces. Ryyan was lost for words.

"Ryyan. Is everything alright?"

Both children looked over at Rodan, who still had his back to them.

Ryyan took one last look at Hiccup's guilt ridden face before calling back to him, "Yes Dad." She swallowed any anger she had and focused on herself appointed task.

She sat abruptly and went to grab Hiccup's hand. The boy sharply pulled away from her hand in fear. "I said I was sorry, you don't have to ..."

"I'm not going to hit you." Said Ryyan. She took a more gentle approach and asked him politely for his hand. He gave it to her once he was sure she would not hurt him. She wet the cloth and wiped away the dirt on his skin.

"Why are you so dirty anyway?" Ryyan asked innocently. Hiccup bit his lip and used his free hand to fiddle with the fur on his boots. "I wanted to see how hot a Nadder's fire got." He confessed, "I didn't think they would find me."

"Oh."

Ryyan finished cleaning the wound and got a better look at it. The redness had grown a little worse and it had already begun to flake.

"It's only minor, should only take a few days." She told Hiccup as she pulled out the clay jar. She removed the lid and dipped two fingers into it, collecting a small amount of its pale paste. She applied it to the rash with care and it took effect as she moved her fingers back and forth.

"What is that stuff." He asked but Ryyan quickly hushed him.

"It's a special medicine, called Aloe or something. Dad gets it from Trader Johann but it is really rare and only comes in small jars." Ryyan looked over her shoulder then back to Hiccup. "I'm not allowed to use it without permission."

She let go of his hand and cleaned her fingers on the cloth. "All done." She smiled and placed the top of the jar back on.

"Thanks." Hiccup stared at the paste on his hand, transfixed at its colour in the fire light as Ryyan picked up the remains of the dragon toy and stared at them despondently.

She had really liked the toy.

"I could..." Hiccup's mouth started to speak before he was ready to and he quickly shut his together. Ryyan looked at his confused, "Yes?"

"It's nothing ... Nothing at all."

"You could what?" Ryyan pressured him to talk.

"Well I ... could ... try and fix it ... maybe." When he spoke, it looked he was chewing on a rotten piece of salmon. Ryyan almost giggled at loud at the thought.

"But I better not." Hiccup pulled himself away from the girl.

"Why not?"

"All I do is make things worse."

Ryyan frowned. He looked more upset than before. Ryyan looked at the two pieces, then at Hiccup.  
"You can still try." She held the toy as an offering to him. "Please."

Hiccup reluctantly took the pieces from her and slowly began working out how to attach them back together. Ryyan watched with great patience and enthusiasm as he twisted the wing back into its place, his nibble fingers adjusting the wood here and there. "Okay then, all I need is a piece of string then."

Ryyan pulled the green ribbon that held her braid together out and handed it to him, "Will this do?"

"Yes." Hiccup wrapped the ribbon around both the wings and doubled knotted the ends. The finishing result was a little clunky, but it still worked. "There, not so good as new but ..."

"You did it. Thank you Hiccup." Ryyan gave a little clap of joy at the sight of her fixed toy, her fuzzy curls bouncing along with her. Hiccup was a little unsure how to react. No one ever thanked him for anything before. "Ummm I .. umm..."

"This is where you say 'You're Welcome' and smile." Ryyan giggled as she plucked the toy from his open palm, cuddling it close to her chest.

"Um ... you're welcome ... Ryyan." Hiccup finally gave a little smile. Ryyan returned it tenfold "See you didn't make things worse, you actually made them better." Ryyan was sure he was blushing underneath all the soot covering his cheeks.

Neither of the children had realized that they were being watched for the last few minutes. Rodan's ever watchful gaze observed the two, a soft smile etched his careworn face as Ryyan cleaned Hiccup face. The small boy just sat silently as Ryyan mumbled on and on in an attempt to connect with him, the mended toy now cradled in his hands with utmost care.

Two motherless children. One born to leader Vikings, one born to heal them. Rodan knew this meeting would not be the last between the two, but for what the Gods had in store for their futures Rodan could not predicted. All he could do was watch and wait.


	2. An Injured Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.

* * *

Eight Years Later

The village had never looked so lively before to Ryyan since the dragons began to live amongst them peacefully. She had been walking back from the docks with a bag full of fresh fish and a small parcel of medicinal herbs when she got caught in the middle of the entire hubbub.

Several Nadders carrying Vikings were delivering materials for house repairs and were crowding the village square. Ryyan had to be extra careful as she ducked under spiked tails to complete her final delivery of the day, but the large beast did not help with their constant moving about.

"Oh perfect. Oi!" Ryyan pulled her bag away from a hungry Nadder only to attract another one. "Careful that's my dinner." She grunted, but the Nadder just gave her a bird like shrill before snapping at the bag again. It succeeded in stealing one fish from her. Ryyan looked for an opening in the herd and practically ran for it when she did. She crashed head first into the door of her desired destination but quickly recovered.

"Excuse me! Ms Hyddi!" She called over the noise. "It's Ryyan!"

The door opened after a few moments. "Ah Ryyan. There you are." Ms Hyddi smiled at the young girl as she handed her the package. "You're a little late today, something wrong?"

Ryyan jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, "Just a little delayed from the traffic jam." The 'jam' in question had started to ease a little as a number of Nadders took of back into the sky. "Oh so now they move."

"Aye indeed." Ms Hyddi nodded in agreement. "That storm took its tool this year." Ryyan knew she was referring to the ferocious snow storm that hit Berk a month ago. Half the smaller houses had been crushed by the sheer weight of the snow and were still being repaired. "Oh, before I forget," Ms Hyddi pulled out a few silver pieces from her apron and handed them to Ryyan, "I meant to give this to your father yesterday."

"Thanks," Ryyan pocket the silver, "How is your mother feeling?"

"Much better now. She will live to see another ten years I believe. Give your father my thanks for the medicine." Ms Hyydi said as she closed the door.

"I will." Muttered Ryyan. The truth was Ryyan had prepared the medicine herself but it didn't matter now. She adjusted the weight of the bag of fish and trudged along home, if she didn't hurry she would lose more to another hungry dragon.

Ryyan let out a loud sigh when finally stepped into the old house. "I'm home!" She set the fish down by the door, relieved to be rid of the weight. "Dad you let the fire die again!"

Rodan came slowing from the back room, his cane clicking along the floor with each step. "I'm sorry lass."

"Don't be, it happens." Ryyan gave her father a smile and began rebuilding the burnt out hearth. It only took a few fresh pieces of timber and a spark to ignite it once more. The young healer stood back from the flames, satisfied with her work, and glanced over at her father. Rodan sat himself at the table, moving so slow it disturbed Ryyan.

"How is your leg today Dad?"

"More or less the same." Said Rodan, resting his cane against the table, "Winter is never kind my ailments."

"All we have here is winter." Ryyan tried to make light of the situation, which worked for Rodan gave a deep hearty chuckle, "True, true. But that storm did some damage."

"Do you want some medicine?"

"No, not today lass."

Ryyan nodded, "Anyway. I picked up some fresh cod from Mulch on my rounds. I thought for dinner ..."

KNOCK KNOCK! "Rodon? Are you in?"

Both healer and his apprentice looked at the door. "Yes, come in." Rodan tried to pull himself to his but Ryyan quickly stopped him, "Don't worry Dad." The door opened and showed the head Dragon Trainer himself, all five foot four of him. "Hello there Hiccup." Rodan said cheerfully. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Hello Rodan." Hiccup stepped into the house and nodded to the healer, then looked at Ryyan and gave a little wave. "Hey."

"Hey." Ryyan returned the gesture.

"Come now Ryyan, he is our guest." Rodan gave her a little nudge. "Okay, okay." She quickly rubbed her dirty hands on the side of her tunic and spoke in a rehearsed but awkward tone, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"That won't be necessary, thanks." Hiccup turned his attention back to Rodan, "I was wondering if you could have a look at something Rodan."

"What's wrong? Is it you're stump again?"

"No, no. Stump is fine." Hiccup shook his head and looked slightly embarrassed. "Actually it's about a dragon. He hurt and I don't know if I should tend to it or not."

Rodan quirked a thick brown eyebrow at the boy's request, "I admit I am limited in my knowledge on dragons Hiccup. Perhaps Gobber would have a better understanding."

Hiccup shrugged, "I did go to Gobber first but he's backed up at the forge with two Zipplebacks and I couldn't think of where else to go."

"Where is this dragon?" Rodan asked.

"At the academy for now, the others should be back to watch over it ... hopefully."

"Couldn't you bring it here?" Ryyan interjected, "Dad, you shouldn't be moving too much if you're in pain." Rodan glanced between the two teens and rubbed his closely kept beard, "How about this? Ryyan, you have a look at this dragon."

"Me? But Dad I ..."

"Think of it as a lesson Ryyan. Now that the dragons live among us it would be helpful to know a thing or two about their anatomy." Rodan did have a point, and Ryyan had been begging him to let her take on more responsibilities for some time. "Hiccup, you wouldn't mind it would you?" Rodan asked the boy, who shook his head. "It should be fine.'

"Alright, just ... let me get a few things." Ryyan grabbed her satchel and walked to the work bench. Ryyan how to clean and dress a wound on a Viking, but a dragon? '_What am I supposed to bring_?' She stared at the assortment of medicines, unsure of what would work on a dragon. She eventually decided to bring a small amount of witch hazel and bandages.

"Okay." She slung the bag over her shoulder, "Lead the way Hiccup. I'll be back soon Dad." As she passed Rodan she kissed his hairy cheek.

"Right ... okay so ... this way." Hiccup finally turned and headed out the door, followed by Ryyan. Outside the house Hiccup's dragon Toothless was waiting from them. The Night Fury roared at them, sending Goosebumps down Ryyan's neck and she back tracked a little in fear.

"Easy bud." Hiccup calmed the black dragon down, "It's just Ryyan." He rubbed the dragon's neck, "Oh yeah that's right. Toothless, meet Ryyan. Ryyan this is ... well Toothless."

"Hey there." Ryyan said nervously to the Night Fury. Toothless craned his neck out and sniffed the girl before making a strange rumble in its throat as it stared her down. "Hop on." Hiccup was about to jump onto Toothless' saddle before Ryyan stopped him.

"Actually Hiccup, could we perhaps walk? I'm not accustomed to the whole, you know, 'flying' thing." She pleaded.

Hiccup at first looked a little dejected but quickly change his expression. "Alright then." He patted the leather saddle on Toothless' back, "We'll walk."

They waked side by side towards the academy, neither one of them saying anything. Ryyan often found herself glancing out of the corner of her eye at the young Dragon Trainer, even catching him doing the same.

'_Well this is awkward_.' Ryyan thought and scratched at her forehead to move her messy fringe out of her eyes. Toothless pushed himself in between the two, making Ryyan even more uneasy than she already was. The dragon kept looking up at her with his large green eyes, like he was assessing her for any possible threat she would pose. They stopped as a herd of sheep were shepherded across the road to a new field. Ryyan finally took the initiative and struck up a conversation. "So ... Hiccup. Dragons keeping you busy?" Ryyan wanted to smack herself. _'Way to make it even more awkward.'_

"Yeah. As ... usual. And how about you and your medical training?"

"I've learnt all I can theoretically. I just need to be more hands on, or so my dad tells me."

"Right. That's great."

Ryyan needed a new topic.

"Which one of your dragons are we dealing with?"

"It's not one of ours. I was taking the guys through a training exercise through the forest when I found what Fishlegs thought was a flaming squirrel."

"A flaming squirrel? Really?" Ryyan folded her arms together and stared at him.

"That was my exact reaction." Hiccup pointed to her stance. They started walking again once the herd had passed, "It turns out it was a just small dragon."

"Like a Terror?"

"No. Actually its nothing like any dragon I've seen."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand when we get there." Hiccup said nothing more on the matter.

Ryyan puffed out her lips and looked back down at Toothless, who was still eyeballing her. "I don't think your dragon likes me."

"What? Toothless?" Hiccup rested a hand on the dragon's head, "Nah, he's just curious. Sometime all it takes for a dragon to trust you is just to look at you. They can see things that we usually can't." Ryyan noticed the hint of pride in his voice. "I didn't know you were skittish around dragons."

"I'm not. I'm sorry Hiccup, it's just that when a dragon is connected to the term 'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself' it does tend to put one on edge." Ryyan admitted, rubbing her forearms. "I can handle the dragons just fine."

They reached the bridge that connected the village to the training arena carved into the cliff and a sudden updraft of cold sea air almost lifted Ryyan up of her feet. It was at times like these she wished she donned a thick vest like most of the other teens did to shield her from the cold.

"Woooowooh!" Ryyan looked up as a large Nightmare dove straight towards the bridge. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi Oi Oi!" The dragon came so close to Ryyan she could feel the burning temperature of its skin as it passed down into the ravine.

"Does he ever get tired of that?" Ryyan looked down after the competitive duo, but quickly pulled away from the edge when she so the very, very long drop down.

"Nnnnnnope." Hiccup sighed, watching as Hookfang looped back up towards the sky, "Never has, never will." Ryyan smiled in agreement. She remembered the times she watched Snotlout beating the rest of the children in every game, gloating with each victory.

Hiccup turned and held his arms open to the academy sigil hanging proudly on wrought iron chains over the entrance. "Welcome to the Dragon Academy."

The arena had improved greatly since the last time Ryyan had been there, back when Hiccup changed everything for the sake of a dragon and almost got himself killed for it. The off smell that once lingered was gone and the pens were open for the dragons to come and go as they pleased.

"I like what you've done with the place." Ryyan said. She noticed Toothless staying back outside the entrance, his mouth pulled back to show his many sharp teeth. Ryyan stopped walking and gripped her satchel "Please tell me he's not going to pounce?"

"Ah, not this again." Hiccup ran a hand though his shaggy hair.

"Is he okay?"

"Just leave him be." Hiccup gave Ryyan a little push down into the arena, leaving the suddenly angry dragon to wander off. At the centre of the arena a small little figure hopped around. "There's the little guy." The dragon turned its head and let out shrill when he heard Hiccup.

It was, as Hiccup had said earlier, nothing like she had seen before. It had large head was white while the rest of it was bright orange, down to the tip of its long tail. Its head was crowned with a set of large horns and its yellow eyes where rimmed with orange scales. "Whoa. Look at the size of those horns." Ryyan knelt down to examine the creature but it snapped at her, sending her back onto her behind. "Ow. Well hello to you too."

"He's just nervous." Hiccup knelt down next to her and the dragon climbed up onto his chest. Ryyan adjusted herself to be sitting on her knees and started to mentally motivate herself. _'You can do this Ryyan. How hard can this be?'_

"Okay. Time to make a start. Where is he hurt?"

"I think it's his leg." Hiccup held out the dragon, but he hissed when to Ryyan went to take him.

"Why don't you hold him Hiccup? He seems to prefer you to me."

The boy held up the dragon's wig and Ryyan saw the wound. She pressed her face closer and gently touched the scaly skin. She used her thumbs to pull the two sides of the cut slightly apart, causing the dragon to cry out in pain and nearly take Ryyan's eye out with a talon.

"Hold him please!"

"I'm holding, I'm holding!"

It was long cut that stretched around he's upper thigh, but thankfully there was no immediate signs of infection, only tiny droplets of crimson that leaked from the wound. "It looks like just a slice. He probably cleaned most of the blood himself but it may take some time for the muscle to knit itself back together." Ryyan straightened herself up so she was level with Hiccup, "Where did you say you found him again?"

"Just out in the West Forest." The dragon started to flap a long wing to free himself but Hiccup reached under his chin and gentle scratched it. "Easy big fella." The creature shuddered before going limp in Hiccup's arms, the look of sheer content on his face.

"What exactly did you do to him?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Every dragon has their sweet spot."

"That would have been handier a minute ago." Ryyan took a pinch of witch hazel and patted it along wound. "But I'll keep that little trick in mind for the future." The little dragon remained still as Ryyan bound his leg. "There, that should at least protect it for now."

"Nice. Thanks Ryyan." Hiccup set the dragon onto the ground carefully just as he started to perk up again. The two teens stood up together and watched the dragon sniff and shriek at Hiccup's metal foot. She flipped a braid back over her shoulder as the dragon tried to bite through metal.

"Hey, cut it out."

"I thought you had him tamed already."

Hiccup scrunched his eyebrows together yet Ryyan could see laughter behind his smile. "Are you doubting my skills?"

Ryyan smiled as a sense of familiarity finally fell between them, something Ryyan had not shared with Hiccup for what had felt like years. That peace was cut short by the arrival of the rest of the trainers.

"Hookfang! Slow DOOOWWNNN!"

Snotlout and his dragon were the first to enter the arena, only for the fact that the Nightmare had dove in so fast and had set himself on fire. Snoutlot would have been toasted if he hadn't been flung into the wall, which made Ryyan cringe. The small dragon shrieked and hide behind Ryyan's legs from the larger beast.

'_And here I thought he didn't like me.'_

Next came the twins and their Zippleback and Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Hey there guys!" Hiccup called the riders over to Ryyan and himself. "You all remember Ryyan I'm sure."

"No. I'm drawing a blank." "Me too." Ruffnut and Tuffnut shrugged.

"Guys, you crashed into my house last week ... literally." Ryyan said.

"Oh yeah. That was awesome, but I'm still certain that Ruffnut did it on purpose." Tuff chuckled, and Ruff responded by pounding his head. "OW!"

Fishlegs edged around the squabbling pair "Now that that has been dealt with, hello Ryyan and welcome to the Academy." The large boy gave somewhat of a bow to Ryyan while his Gronkle grumbled behind him.

"Hey Fishlegs. Just as eloquent as always."

"So what brings you here Ryyan? Have you come to train your own dragon?"

"No, no, no Fishlegs." Ryyan waved her hands frantically in front of her, "I'll keep my feet on the ground for now."

"Oh. Well have you perhaps come to ... to." Fishlegs' eyes dropped from Ryyan's face to her boots when he heard to chirping and growling from the dragon poking in and out of her legs. "Hiccup is that ...?"

"This is the culprit from the forest Fishlegs." Hiccup coaxed him out, "You're ... Flaming Squirrel." The look that came over Fishlegs' face was like Snoggletog had come early that year. Snoutlout and Tuffnut recovered from their respective beatings and gathered round with Ruffnut to get a look. "This is so exciting Hiccup." Fishlegs was practically bouncing on his toes at the dragon at his feet, "It's a whole new species."

"Well, look what Reek dragged in." Snotlout waved a hand at both Ryyan and the dragon.

"It's Ryyan."

"Whatever." Snotlout continued to act like the smart aleck he was and poked a finger at the little dragon. Ryyan bristle a little and picked up her satchel, "I should get going."

"You don't have to rush off Ryyan." Hiccup said.

"Thanks Hiccup but ... I've done all I can."

Snotlout snorted, "Oh what. Did Hiccup have an owie and you kissed it better?"

Ryyan suddenly remembered why she never played with him as a child, he annoyed her too much. Hiccup leaned in close and muttered to her, "Ignore Snotlout, he'll get what's coming to him." Right on cue the little dragon bit the finger Snotlout had been wagging in his face. "Just like that."

Ryyan felt satisfaction in this stroke of karma. "I'm not tending to that."

"I never said you had to." The pair stifled their chuckles.

"Hiccup, there you are."

Ryyan giggles faded with the arrival of Astrid and Stormfly. "Well," Ryyan cleared her throat, "It's getting a little crowded in here and really should be going."

"If you insist."

"I'll see you around then." Only Hiccup seemed to have heard her, as the rest were preoccupied with the new dragon. Ryyan slung the satchel over her shoulder and started walking.

"Hey Astrid."

"Ryyan?"

"Bye Astrid."

Ryyan quickened her pace as she reached the ramp but almost slipped on the smoothed out surface. She got to the top and took a moment to take in the sea air.

"Well that didn't go half as bad as I thought it would." Ryyan felt accomplished, even if it was a minor thing. She returned to a steady pace and headed home, leaving the academy behind.


End file.
